kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
O'Patricks Mafia
Founders The O'Patricks are a brutal and gruesome family Mob from the Western Coast of Sectum. (Much like that of Ireland) The first members of the group were three brothers. Scoth, Brian and Cormack. These three men had served on the same ship together two hundred years before the modern year. They were all hardened sailors, and saw that the good do not receive much other than a ballista bolt to the leg or a sword to the hand, as Scoth was missing three fingers and Brian a leg. Cormack, however, had the worst of it. While boarding an arrow was shot into his chest, clipping his heart. Though clerics and doctors did all they could, they could not stop the bleeding entirely. Seeking to help his brother, Scoth and Brian gathered up some cousins and held a meeting. They soon devised a plan to rob a caravan, coming from the far Blasted Lands, which was carrying an ancient artifact. It supposedly contained and sent out massive amounts of certain magical fluids, which could, if used on a person, enhance their body and preserve life for untold years. They managed to capture it, with heavy losses. Including the death of Brian. Once they had the artifact, also known as The Heart of Agana, because of how the magic it produced was like a more fire like version of blood, they replaced it with Cormack's heart. After a few decades, while Scoth died from age, Cormack managed to live. And continued building his newly inherited Mafia. Now Now, after two hundred years, Cormack is still alive. He appears to be only thirty, and is running his now massive Mob strongly. It spans from the Sectum all the way to Maura. In the middle of this is Kritana, a small island colony of Sectum. This is perhaps the most important branch of the Mafia, for it is their main supply of weaponry. Here the mobsters have about thirty men, who rob weapon and armor caravans. Especially artifact ones, which have a higher level of magical weaponry. They are much more advanced, walking around with small, gold, four leaved clovers on their collars. These clovers mark them as O'Patricks, and tell other gangsters to stay away. As for garb almost all of them wear a green style vest, coat or shirt, above some sort of protective leathe r vest.Those these men mainly serve as alley bashers and highwaymen, they have all served their time in the Navy, five years, to be exact. If you are unlucky enough to anger one of them, you mine as well flee the entire hemisphere. Key Members Some of the key members in Kritana are Rourke, the leader, his two brothers, his cousin, and his hitman. Landon and Killeon are Rourke's brothers. Landon is a giant of a man, about seven feet tall and packing biceps the size of heads. He walks around with a battleaxe, found on a caravan returning from an expedition to the outer border of the blasted lands. Killeon, on the other hand, is the polar opposite. He's a shorter man, about five-seven, and with a wiry build. He walks around with a wide array of knives, and two hand crossbows. While Landon is a bruiser, Killeon is an assassin. Next is Malakai, the group medic. He's also a shorter man, and is a bit fatter than the others. He isn't much of a fighter, but knows a good deal of magic, some of which is healing. Finally is Collin, their lead hitman. If you could imagine an Irish version of a Spanish knife fighter, that would be Collin. Bristling with knives everywhere from his boots to his collar, Collin relies on speed and agility to kill those he has to. Finally is Cormack, the leader of the entire family, spanning across the world. He is now two hundred and thirty six years old, and the artifact has taken effect. His once ice-like blue eyes are now tinted red, he is quicker to anger, and he has developed almost superhuman strength, speed and endurance. That includes pain tolerance. But perhaps the most noticeable is right under his shirt. Where his heart should be is a glowing light, which shows through the skin. Surrounding it, all of the veins going out into his body are a bright, fiery red, and slowly get duller until turning back into the normal color. His favorite sword is made from Mithril, and was forged by both elves and dwarves. A fitting weapon for the lead mobster in a world-wide family. Cormack is not a man to be messed with, just like the others. Category:Groups/Guilds